You Know
by softasthunder
Summary: A series of random oneshots jumbled together; most have no reference with each other. AU at some points; Dasey.
1. Matrix

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own any original Life With Derek characters that may appear in this story. **

**Claimer: The remainder of this story including: plot, dialogue, & OC characters, is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: <strong>softasthunder _

**_You Know - Life with Derek Fanfiction_**

You know that she wants a grey kitten with green eyes because she's always begging Nora for one; "But Mum, please, just—"

"No, Casey, you know George is allergic to cats!" Her tone is firm, and you know that Nora isn't backing down on this one.

You mentally groan, just great, this is just another reason for her to hate you and you know that the only thing to make her happy would get you in even more trouble and you can't really get in more trouble than you are now, especially now that your dad and Nora know what you've done. You're in enough deep, boiling water for sneaking that girl—_what was her name again, Isabella, Lindsay? You don't remember, all you can think of was that she had dark blue eyes and her hair was silky and dark and just, just so, so_—in and fucking her.

"But Mum you promised me that would get me one!" You hear the small waver in her voice, and you know that Nora doesn't. You kind of want to yell at her for hurting Casey like this.

"That was a year ago, Casey, and besides you are living with your new family and you must respect your new father—" But you can basically hear Casey's eyebrows rise when Nora calls your dad her father. You wonder what the fuck is going on in her head. She definitely can't be Casey's mum, no fucking way.

"Casey, I didn't mean i—" But you know she's walking away, and you don't even want to think of how much she probably hates Nora and George at the moment.

She avoids everyone during the weekend and goes out every day after school for two months. You know that your family is hurt, but at the same time, you hate them too, just for pissing Casey off and making her ignore you.

-D-

It's two AM and it's pretty fucking insane about what you're doing right now, but you still do it anyway because you've finally accepted that you're in love with Casey McDonald. Yes, Casey McDonald who also happens to be you're step-sister.

So you're walking to both of your apartment that your dad and Nora made you share because it's cheaper, and the wind is really harsh and cold tonight so you pull the thing closer and let it snuggle up against you; pulling your jacket tighter around yourself you fumble around for your keys but the door is flying open and there is Casey with chapped lips that you can _just_ tell she's been gnawing on, and she's dragging you inside and you know she's about to go ape shit on your ass.

Suddenly you thrust the thing at her and her expression is quickly one of shock, before it can process in her mind you're rambling.

"I just knew that you wanted one, and since we're living alone, and you know all adults and shit, so I just thought that you deserved it because well you're actually pretty, dare I say it, _awesome_ especially now that you've loosened up and we're in University. So anyways I just knew that you liked it and always wanted one—just like that so—" but you're cut off when she throws her arms around you and hugs you the best hug you've ever had and presses a kiss close to your mouth and you know you're suddenly not imaging her blush.

"Thanks Derek, this is the best thing anyone has ever bought me." And she's cuddling that grey furred-green eyed creature close to her chest and avoiding your eyes but still grinning so big it looks like it's going to break her face.

You shrug modestly, because who are you to deter any good feelings she has for you? Next thing you know you're setting up her food while Casey shows her the litter box. When you both catch each other eyes you grin, and because you're bed isn't that comfy—and you both know that—she offers to share her bed with you.

You accept and soon, you're making excuses to be there every night.

Neither one of you has said anything about it.

-D-

A few months after the cat incident, which she named Matrix, you feel something on top of you. Blinking your eyes awake you're confused as to why Casey is leaning on top of you.

"Uh, Case?" You ask hesitantly.

You see this does not have any effect on her expect for receiving her brilliant smile.

This only confuses you more. And slightly scares you, because usually when Casey smiles at you, it means a lot of pain.

"I was just bringing you some pancakes." She gestures to the night stand and you see a thick stack of beautiful pancakes, drowned in syrup.

You immediately start to slaughter the pancakes, and thank God Casey is simply amazing when it comes to pancakes.

"Why?" You ask after swallowing a large piece. You see her still look at disgust with your eating habits, but you can also see her affection.

She absent mindedly wipes a tear of syrup for the corner of your mouth; "Just saying thanks." She gets up, not after planting a kiss on your cheek, and leaves.

Then you remember that you helped her study for her math exam and suddenly you're grinning because thank God _you're_ amazing with math otherwise you wouldn't get this special treatment.


	2. New York

You're fifteen and have only been living with the MacDonald girls for around two months, and getting use to Casey is the most time, you hate your dad for forcing this on you, but then you notice that he began spending less time at the office and more time at home and you know that he's just doing this because of Nora.

You feel a burning hatred because you or Edwin or even Smarti couldn't bring him home. But Nora and Casey and Lizzie can. You hate all of them and when you see Casey sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal your insults start like word vomit.

"Bitch." You greet, and you ignore her flash of hurt.

"Ass." She nods back. It's your way of conversing; your complex relationship that no one but the two of you understands. Soon, you hope that she'll stop feeling hurt. I mean, at least you're acknowledging her.

"So, freakatte," You say, glancing at her cereal then back at her in disgust. "When have you started eating Froot Loops with your fingers?" A blush spreads across her cheeks and she's holding a red loop between her fingers, halfway to her mouth.

"Shut up." She mutters, shoving the cereal piece in her mouth. You give her a nasty look, and she cringes. You hope she's going to go up to her room and bawl her pretty blue eyes out _for you_. It bothers you that you have some sadistic pleasure in watching her cry over you, especially when you're pissed.

She turns her away, and you know that the tears are pooling in her eyes. "Oh don't worry; you've already rendered me speechless with your face. I mean, have you ever looked in a mirror? But wait, you can't have because every time even a strand of your hair comes near it, it shatters into a million itsy bitsy pieces so it can't reflect that thing you call a face."

Your tone is venomous and mocking, and she sniffles before facing you angrily and letting the tears race down her face. "What is your damage? You don't even know me and you hate my guts. Look," She sighs, and you feel maybe an ounce of shame that she suddenly looks so broken. How could you not have noticed this before? "I know you hate this and me, and my family, but the thing is, is that I do too. You're not the only person who hates this merge, if I had it my way then I'd stay in Toronto. But please, please, for the sake of this family, how about you stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours?" She looks hopeful and for some reason, not being able to annoy her or engage her in a battle of wits somehow doesn't seem appealing any more. Hadn't you just, moments before, would have happily dance if she wasn't around?

_(You don't bother to dwell on dangerous thoughts like this.)_

You should say yes, you know this, but you've always been selfish. And what Derek wants, Derek gets, so you reply and know that she's going to go to her room and probably sob into her pillow.

"No." You reply easily, and flip through the TV channels. You steal a glance at her and try and hide your smirk at her look of fury.

"You know what Derek?" She says her body suddenly drained from the fights. She looks tired and for the first time you notice the bruise-like bags underneath her eyes, her pale complexion, and how her bones are shockingly stands out against her. The unpleasant feeling builds up again, and you suddenly want to hold her and apologize. She hadn't looked like this the first time the two of you met. She was tanned and fit, a smile on her face and a faint line underneath her eyes, and you think you just might be giving her too much hell.

"I'm done." And she gets up and walks out the door.

-D-

Two weeks later your dad is in your face, screaming at you. Nora is crying into her hands and Lizzie has been giving you the silent treatment all day. Edwin and Marti can't even look at you. Hell, you can't even look at yourself.

"_**If you had just left her alone, then maybe she would have stayed! You should have accepted the truce! Then she wouldn't have moved to New York with her father! I hope you're happy with yourself Derek, because so far you've managed to hurt and split two families—"**_

The look on your face is broken when he blames you for the divorce between him and Mum. Soon you're standing up, screaming yourself hoarse because you hate your dad at this moment more than ever.

"_**I managed to split two families? Who do you think you are? I was the one who took care of Edwin and Marti, I cooked for them, I helped them study, I did the laundry, I. Did. Everything. And what did you do, huh? Go to a bar and pick some slut up and stumble home drunk with her? That's great; blame me for your problems! You weren't even around half the time, dammit! You were at work, or at the bar, or asleep, or fighting with Mum! I did everything! I gave up years of my life for those two kids and then all of a sudden you're dating this women, and next thing, you're engaged and a great father? Yeah right! Who do you think held Edwin every single night when you and Mum couldn't stop screaming? Who was the one that explained the divorce to him? Who do you think played with Marti? Who tried everything in their power to make sure that they couldn't hear you too! Who took them out to get away from you two? I'm their older brother, and I didn't do anything! It was your fault! Then you go ahead put two families together and act like a great dad? Yeah, I don't think so! It doesn't work that way! I hate you, Nora, and Lizzie**_!"

Edwin and Smarti are looking at you with something you can't figure out, and you're still screaming, because you raised them, you've loved them; you've forged signatures for failing tests and fields trips. You've made sure that they had somewhere to go during the summer while you were out working for them.

They're basically your own kids, for fuck's sake; Smarti comes up to you and hugs you so tightly while Edwin holds onto your waist, apologizing. Lizzie and Nora looked shocked and George's mouth is wide open. You shift Smarti on your hip and maneuver Ed around you.

You glare at him hatefully and say: "It's not only my fault Casey left. I happen to somewhat like her, and I know Smarti and Ed loved her. But if anything, it's both your faults for putting us together without even getting to know each other."

His mouth is opening and closing repeatedly, stupidly, and next thing you know Nora is trying to apologize to you. You wave her off, because half the time you can't even look at her, and look down on to the two kids clinging to you. Ruffling Ed's hair and squeezing Smarti tighter, you ask, "You guys wanna go get some ice cream and hit the rink?" They both nod, and Edwin muffled something against your shirt. Pushing him away, you raise your eyebrows.

"Can we got see a movie later too?" He asks hesitantly. You grin and grab the jackets, not even bothering to throw a glance back as you walk out the door with your two siblings.

"And by the way, I'll never see Casey as a sister." Then you shut the door, know they understand the meaning, and make sure Smarti is all buckled in.

* * *

><p>A year passes and Casey is still in New York, but you know she's happy there because she invited you and Edwin and Smarti there for two weeks during the summer. She says she misses you guys, and Lizzie is jealous that she wasn't invited. You accept because well, she bribed you with a Rangers game. Plus you know your two siblings will love it there. So Nora and George are taking a two week honeymoon, while Lizzie goes to an overnight soccer camp.<p>

The flight is nice, you guess, and you made sure that Ed is comfortable before leaving him alone for the rest of the trip to make sure Smarti, who is sitting with you three rows behind Edwin, is amused. By the first two hours, she's knocked out on your shoulder with a smile on her face. You brush a strand of hair off her young face, smiling softly. You'll only be a softie with these two, and half the time Edwin hardly gets it. You know Smarti got you wrapped around her pretty little finger.

You have a four hour flight, but a two hour stop at the airport. You know Casey will be waiting in that airport for you because she just came back from a dance internship in England. You're inexplicably proud of her, and Smarti has been bouncing around since you've found out that you'll be coming because Casey got her into ballet too. You know Casey will be thoughtful and kind when it comes to Smarti, showing her how to do all the moves and helping her out and letting her play potions with her makeup, you know that she'll probably get wrapped up in debates with Edwin, but you have no idea what she'll do when she sees you since you didn't exactly leave on the best of terms, and you have no idea how your recent phone call effected her relationship with you, if you even had one.

_"Casey!" You hear Nora happily exclaim. "How are you sweetie?" She pauses for a few moments and leans on the counter, absent mindedly twirling on a strand of her pixie like hair. So that's were Casey gets it from._

_You walk in to grab a soda, but stop when you see Nora's startled expression looking at you. You haven't really talked to anyone besides Smarti since the fight, and George keeps trying to get you to talk to him. You mentally snort, as if._

_"Uh, sure thing, honey." Nora seems awfully confused, but you don't have any time to wonder why since the phone is outstretched to you. You look at it in befuddlement. Wasn't Nora just greeting Casey? Hesitantly, you take the phone._

_"Hello?" You question._

_"Derek!" You hear Casey happily say._

_"Casey." You reply, and you don't bother to keep the surprise out of your voice. She's willingly contacting you. "In the flesh," You both snort at her remark, "or well, sort of."_

_You walk up to your room, and as soon as the door is shut you ask: "Are you stoned right now? Because last time I checked you hated my guts, so why are you suddenly willing and happily talking to me?"_

_You hear Casey sigh softly on the other line. "I just missed you, freak, alright?" You stare at your wall and you know she can hear the sound of your jaw dropping by her sudden giggling. "Listen, dork, I was wondering if you, Marti and Ed wanted to spend two weeks in New York with me? It'll be fun, plus I know we didn't live together for a long time, or well, hardly talked, and we're basically strangers—" She's rambling now, nervous. You want to laugh at her; Smarti has been begging to see Casey since she left._

_"Sure." You say, shrugging causally._

_A beat, then, "You're sure?" Her voice is quiet, and you know she's suddenly having doubts about inviting you over. For some reason you feel like you should put those doubts to rest._

_"Yeah, I guess I missed you too." And before she can comment, "And Smarti has been going absolutely crazy to see you, and I know Ed misses you."_

_You can hear her smile and a warm feeling pleasurably settles itself down in you. "Alright, that's awesome. So my dad has two extra rooms, you and Ed can have your own and Marti can share with me if she likes."_

_You nod to yourself, "Awesome. So I'll just call you back after dinner I guess."_

_"You can't." She says, and you raise an eyebrow at this. "I'm in England right now, using a pay phone. Listen, I can book your flights to work around with mine so we can fly back to New York together when your plane takes a stop. I'm leaving tomorrow night, so just write me an email and if all three of you can come then I'll book the flights. Don't worry about the money my dad has no problem spending stuff on you guys."_

_You're startled, "Your dad seems like a cool guy," You finally settle on. "But yeah, I'll get your email from Nora or something." She agrees, but asks you to tell Lizzie that she just wants to bond with you guys alone, so that she doesn't get jealous. You laugh, and agree, moving off the topic and managing to have a nice conversation about England, music and life._

_"See you later, stranger." She giggles, and you find yourself laughing with her. "Later, loser." You hear a final giggle and a dial tone. For the first time in months, you come down to dinner with a smile to brighten your face up._

Finally the plane stops at the airport, and you motion for Ed to wait while you wake Smarti up and finish waiting for the crowd to pass.

"Smarti," You gently whisper. "Wake up." She breathes quickly and deeply through her nose and drowsily sits up. She looks around and yawns. "Come on, the faster you move the faster we'll see Casey." And she attaches herself to your hip, suddenly hyperactive.

"Hurry up!" She scolds, and you want to laugh. Ed is trying to get the luggage down, but you bat his hands away, and tell him to wait until he's older and stronger. Your grab Smarti's princess bag, Ed's backpack and your duffel bag, filled with just in case stuff.

You manage to get there and by the time you find Casey at the table she made reservations at, you're attempting to flatten your hair. Butterflies whisper around in your stomach, but you try and focus on Ed and Smarti who look scared when they see Casey sitting there, reading a book. You know she's probably been waiting a while for you guys.

"What if she doesn't like us?" Smarti asks, biting her lip, while Ed looks up at, the same fear in his eyes. "She does, you should have heard her on the phone she wouldn't let me shut up about you two. I know she loves you guys, so let's stop keeping her waiting, alright?" They both nod, and you're happy to see some of their fear gone.

You scoot a chair out for Smarti and Casey's head snaps up, she catches sight of all of you guys and smiles beautifully. She gets up and makes a move to hug Smarti before stopping at looking at your three hesitantly and fearfully. She settles on, "Hey you guys." And before either one of you can reply, Smarti has jumped into her arms, making Casey grin as Ed comes around and gives her a tight hug.

You stand there awkwardly, running a hand through your messy brown locks, and she seats the two kids before jumping on you. You laugh and twirl her around bit, and it feels great to see her, even better to hold her and have the knowledge that you're making her smile and laugh.

You both sit down, and dinner seems as if you've all known each other for years.

-D-

Her dad's condo is pretty spacious and vintage-like, and you can automatically tell that Casey has had a hand in decorating. She gives you guys a tour of the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and the three bedrooms. You know for a condo for two people it's pretty big, so you thank her for letting you three stay once again, because its probably going to be hard having all your step-siblings living with you for two weeks.

She laughs, and tells you stop thanking her, and that she should be thanking you three for even coming.

She explains that her father usually doesn't get home till around eleven o'clock, and she's usually out until he comes back.

You ask her how she manages to get here before he does, because he sounds like he doesn't know that she's gone when he's at work.

She tells them all about the subway, but says that they sound all freshen up before she gives them a tour of her humble city. She makes sure that you and Ed get the shower first, just so she can make sure Smarti is comfortable around her bedroom.

You hitch the fluffy white towel up your hips a little bit, and walk out the bathroom. You forgot to bring a change of clothing in, but you decide that it's just Casey and your brother and sister. Its supposed to be no big deal.

So you walk over to Casey's room and you're surprised by how much you instantly like the room. You lean on the door frame, the towel slipping a bit, and watch as Smarti giggles when Casey is dancing around her room showing off her ballet skills.

"And one day, Marti, you'll be even_ better_ than me! How cool is that?" Casey says, twirling to her closet.

It's a nice rack of clothing, you decide, and you quickly wonder how much New York has changed her.

Smarti claps cheerfully, "That's awesome Smasey! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" You're shocked at the nickname Smarti gives her, because it's always just been _SmerekandSmarti_. "Smasey, huh, Smarti?" You say, stepping into the room.

You see Casey turn to you, smiling, before her jaw drops as she basically eye-fucks you.

Smarti nods enthusiastically while you smirk at Casey, who promptly turns around and blushes a cherry red. Your smirk widens at her reaction, and you pick Smarti up and throw her in the air. "Yeah 'cause the three of us are a family; you're like my daddy and Casey is like my mummy!" You see her jaw still on the floor, this time it's directed at Smarti, and to be frank, you're shocked too. You had no idea that she would accept Casey so quickly.

But you're glad she does.

"Yeah, Smarti," Casey says, "Just like mummy and daddy." You look at her and she looks up at you, a quiet understanding has passed between the two of you and you can both thank the little six year old girl sitting in your arms.

-D-

New York was fantastic, you had decided, as you sat on the plane back home. It was still sad to see Casey behind the three of them waving sorrowfully though.

You hope that maybe this visit has made you two stick with your friendship. Over the course of crazy nannies, a musical filled with AIDS, vomiting chocolates, shopping non-stop (Casey), museums (Edwin), some ballet shows and Coney Island (Smarti), ice cream stores and the hockey playoffs (You), all of you will miss each other.

Casey promises to try and come over Winter Break, and you three promise to drop by again during summer, hopefully for a longer stay.

During the two weeks you and Casey became somewhat close. She introduced you to her friends, showed you guys her favourite places, took you on a tour, and showed you the not-so-busy side of New York. She made it a point to stop by at the Hope Well Hotel to show off her best friend, Scarlett, whom you were quite sure knew everything Casey knew about you since Smarti had reported of Casey gossiping to her about you.

You were positively glowing by the compliments Casey sang about the three of you, and when she started to cry because you were going to leave, you held her and told her that time will fly for you guys to see each other again.

She scribbled down her email and personal cell phone number on your hand and told you to ring her anyways; anytime and anywhere, and with a bright grin you pressed a kiss against her cheek and promised her you would.

-D-

When your plan stops you half expect to see Casey sitting at the tables twirling a lock of hair around her eerily spider-like fingers, listening to all of you talk, or stopping to get a much needed coffee for the both of you, maybe even bumping hips with you while she sang to Smarti and bought Edwin some toy.

But when you board the plane, that's when it finally hits you.

You're not going to be seeing Casey for a very long time. You've washed your hands twice, and her ink was starting to slowly fade into your skin. You rushed to get the information down on a piece of paper from a notebook you had just stolen.

When you find a computer, all three of you sit down while you hurriedly sign in your IM and rush to add Casey. Seconds later, her name pops up with a bright green icon next to it.

But before you can click to converse, she's already typing to you three.

_Casey: Derek, Smarti, Ed! You guys are at the airport?_

_Derek: Yeah, the flight was good. How are yo—_but Smarti and Ed soon take control of the conversations, while you add your two cents every now and then. You can imagine Casey's pretty features twisted into a giggle or a roll of her eyes as she replies like they're going to be leaving right now.

Your hour and a half rolls back on you and you have to sign off, Smarti starts to cry, but Edwin calming her down while you quickly explain they have to get through security now if they want to make the flight.

You can tell she's sad to be seeing you three leave again, but she lets you go, and you're all walking to Gate G and you turn around, and for a split second, you can imagine she's there with you.

-D-

For the next three weeks Smarti and Ed can't seem to shut up about their visit with Casey, but you keep stoically silent in the face of the parents.

Yeah, you're still pissed off at them.

Lizzie scowls whenever they talk about the trip, and one dinner she gets up and starts screaming at them about how Casey is _her_ sister and only Lizzie's and the rest of you can just leave her alone. There are tears streaming down her face and you understand that this hurts Lizzie deeply, but for some reason, she doesn't seem to care that she's hurting the three of you.

In fact when Smarti starts to cry, she smiles coldly.

That's when you flip out.

"Casey asked _us_ to come because like or not, she's not just yours." Your voice is dangerous low, and Smarti is sitting in your lap as you try to stop yourself from visibly shaking with your suppressed rage.

Lizzie is posed to retort before your cell phone starts to ring.

Flipping it open, you greet the caller.

"_Hey_ _Derek, I haven't heard from you in a while so I thought I'd give you a call_." Casey's voice resounds from the hearing piece, and the next thing you know you're putting the phone on speaker just to piss Lizzie off.

"Hey Case, I know, I've just been jumbled with hockey and stuff." You reply to her; your shaking has noticeable subsided, and Lizzie is looking at you hatefully.

"_Oh that's too bad. Honestly Derek, you shouldn't work yourself to the bone. Live a little_." Ironically enough, since you know how hard she works herself to the core. The parents are gaping at the phone, and Ed and Smarti are looking at it in ecstasy.

"Ironic, don't you think?" You bitterly reply; Casey sighs through the phone, and the next second she's asking about everyone.

You see Lizzie's face shamefully bowed, and the next second, you're basically lying straight through your teeth for her.

"Everyone's great. Ed and Smarti can't shut up about New York, and Lizzie really wants to see you, George and Nora are all great."

Everyone looks at the half-truth you just spoke. "_That's good, how's Lizzie? She's not mad or jealous or anything, right? I mean, I just wanted to spend time with you three and I was going to invite her over for a month during summer._"

Lizzie's eyes widen, and you force a chuckle out of your body. "I think she'll love that, Case. But, listen I gotta go, Sam and I are hitting the movies up."

She laughs, "_So much for irony huh? So are Jade and I. I guess I should let you go then, have a good time at the movies, and tell Sam I said hey._"

"Sure thing, see you later Case."

"_Later, Derek._"

The last thing the family hears is the dial tone before they all look at you in shock.

"You just lied to Casey." Edwin said, complete awe radiating from him. You nod and say, with a pointed glance at Lizzie, "And I'm not going to do it again."

You excuse yourself and head to your bedroom, locking the door, you slip your headphones on.


	3. Hook, Line and Sinker

You sit in your desk chair, sixteen and reckless but gaining wisdom all the same, and spin it around. Your legs kick out to the rushing air, and your head lightly falls back in childish happiness. It's like being on the swings again.

A sudden creak fills your room, but you ignore it and continue spinning in the cool air. Your eyes are half-lidded and in that you can make out Casey's slouched figure.

"Looking for something, Spacey?" You angle your leg to stop the air from rushing around you as your step sister freezes in nervousness.

"You know Spacey," You begin, "you should take some anxiety pills. Or just smoke some pot. I bet it'll seriously chill you; which you majorly need."

Her once nervous eyes blaze into a raged fire, and she spewing, and you're not listening, and _blahblahblah. _

You let out a light shrug in her mid-rant, "Just advice."

She dangerously glares at you and suddenly you feel like those anime characters that she secretly watches. Yeah, you found her stash of that _Fairy Tail _one and you guess she might have bought it because of the two guys on front. The main thing you paid attention to was those girls' _amazing _rack.

"Thanks Derek, but taking advice from you would be my death."

You roll your eyes at her melodramatic act and widely yawn. "Eh, whatever you say Spacey. So whaddya want?"

Her arms cross around her chest, her chin raises in defiance, and she looks quite prideful. "Nothing from you, that's certain."

You raise an eyebrow in amusement, "Then why are you in my room?"

Honestly, she should have suspected it; you're quick-witted, sharp and actually have brains (just not from books).

_Like you'd really let her get off that easily._

You're going to enjoy pissing her off and making her snap your name in half with that banshee shriek of hers.

"I needed something." She juts her _roundcurvyridiculous_ hip out and put her arms tighter, squishing her breasts together.

_Fuck, she's your step-sister. _

_But you're a teenage boy with a beautiful girl right __**next door. **_

"And that something would be…?" You hint comically, resting your elbows on your knees as your face sits between them.

Her eyes shift back and forth as if it might be embarrassing to even acknowledge the question.

"_Caseyyyy," _You whine out.

She shifts hips.

Your eyes fall on them.

A predatory smirk falls on her lips.

You look up.

_Shit. _


	4. Columbia

You're both eighteen now, expect this time, you're moving down to New York with Casey since you've both been accepted in Columbia.

She's become your best friend over the years, and you know your fifteen year old self would have a freak out if he saw you now.

You load your last luggage onto the cart and wheel it out to face the number of people waiting to pick up their friends, family, and you search around for Casey, when you suddenly feel a weight jumping on to you, pressing itself against your back.

Your hands attempt to grab the hips that are connected to the legs, which are currently locked around your torso. "Case," You say, "get the hell of me."

Her musical laugh tickles your ear, and you try not to shudder. Her hot breath warms up your skin as she whispers to you. "C'mon, Der, have fun."

You roll your brown orbs, and respond, "By carrying you?" A snort sneaks out of your nose while she smacks your shoulder.

You feel her slender body jump off you, and before you can fully turn around, you're being gripped into a hug by her.

"I missed you too, Case, now let me go so I can breathe." You choke out, and you're really not joking. As slender and short as she is, years of dancing have built an iron-hard grip on her.

She laughs again, and pulls away, biting her lip as you both survey each other. It's been roughly eight months since you last saw each other, and with studying for finals, hockey playoffs, work, her dance recitals, you've hardly been able to hold a conversation.

"Come on, loser." She giggles, entwining herself with you while you push the cart. "My car is waiting for its prince."

You both laugh. "Tell me again, what type of car did your dad buy you?"

"A beautiful Ashton Martian." She says smugly, loving her vintage, semi-beaten up car. You love it too and bit your lip as you steal a glance down at her.

Bumping your hips, you playfully ask her, "So I'll be able to take it to wild college parties and let girls have sex with me in it?"

She slaps your shoulder painfully, and you pretend to gasp in pain. "No Derek you may not have sex with your whores in it, but we can take it wild college parties as you so eloquently put it."

You grin, "It was eloquent wasn't it? God, I'm so smooth, aren't I, baby?" You stew an arm around her shoulder.


	5. Chips

For some strange reason she steals your potato chips while you're watching the Oiler and Cannons at the playoffs. You automatically snap the legs of your famous recliner shut and give her an extra-nasty glare.

"_What_ do you think you're doing exactly?" You're voice has an underlying tone of heated furiousness and you both know this, but she's not scared of you that much. You've been living together for seven months and she's quickly toughened up and gotten use to everything. You know this. It's not like Dennis showed otherwise, _that bastard._

"Eating, it's something we humans have to do. But then again you wouldn't know considering you're a freak." Her words are sickeningly sweet, just like her fake-smile telling a thousand lies. You don't fall for her smile or looks anymore because you've quickly adapted and gotten use to it.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that having actual friends and a life would be considered being a freak." You say a tad smugly, and you know that she is going to analyze this for days. Besides you've never like Emily anyway.

Her face flushes and a fire flues her in her eyes. "I do have friends besides Emily, Derek." You raise an eyebrow and carelessly shrug. It doesn't really matter to you.

Really.

"Noel, Sam, Jamie, Tarra..." You roll your eyes but inside you want to beat the three guys up.

But back to the beginning, she stole your chips. That hardly ever happens unless there is orange juice in the house. Casey is a freak like that you know she, for some freak reason, she only eats chips when she can drink orange juice with it.

"Freak." You still mutter, and steal your chips back.


	6. Purple Bandage

"Oh, frick." Casey cried, accidentally dropping the cup and wincing at its _'smash'. _

She hurriedly swept up the entire mess, for about ten minutes, re-cleaning, and threw on a purple bandage.

She looked around the kitchen; the gray kitten rubbed itself against her as it elegantly curved itself from the mess of the piled crystal.

"You're a cat, but somehow you've got more grace then me. Figures Derek would get me a cat like you, mocking me when he isn't."

It simply looked up, and for a second she imagined a Cherish grin spreading itself on Matrix. She shook her head, "I'm going mad."


	7. Chicken Burger

"Hey Case," You call, flipping a fry into the air as you attempt to catch it with your mouth. She raises her eyebrow at you curiously.

You look at her, and grin nervously, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me, like on a date."

She starts to choke on her Chicken Burger, and you just knew this was a bad idea. But you don't stop, instead you help her cough the semi-eaten pieces onto a napkin that you both pull faces at.

"Sorry, did you just ask me out on a date?" She coughs, rubbing her ear as if she must have misheard you.

You look her straight in the eye, "Yeah. So what do ya say?"

She thoughtfully cocks her head to the said, and before you know it she's saying yes.

Oh yeah, life is definitely amazing.


	8. Moving Back

You're sixteen now and Dennis just informed Casey that his new promotion is going to require a lot of travelling and he's not willing to keep her alone in the condo.

He wants her to move back with you guys.

She's on the phone with you, and she's alternating between ranting in pure rage, and sobbing because once again, her life is been torn from underneath her feet and she still can't do anything about it.

You feel for her, because I mean, you're still avoiding George and Nora just slips in and out of depression whenever Casey calls.

It's like when she does call, Nora remembers that she has a daughter that doesn't live with her, and when she doesn't call Nora can try and focus on other things. It's pretty sad to watch.

You're trying to calm her down and show her the good things about moving up here.

"Case," You yell into the phone. Immediately she stops, waiting for you to keep going. "I was just going to say this might be good because, well, you'll get to see everyone again and you'll be able to see all of us daily."

You hear her sigh, and your eyes close painfully.

"_It's not that simple Derek, yes I do love seeing every single one of you, it's just that, I'm going to miss New York, the subways, the grubby shops, the cheesy vendors, the park and carriage rides, being able to go to Broadway, shopping on fifth avenue, or some thrift store Scarlett and I just found, eating waffles after a sleepover at her hotel, waking up to the sounds of cars, and honking, and hollering. Having the shower to myself, having privacy, being able to basically do whatever I want whenever I like."_

You understand, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less.


	9. Eyeshadow

You know that she only puts that grayish blue eye shadow on when she's going on dates; you've seen it with Sam, Noel, Max, Scott, and any other random guy that's been lucky to have her for that _one _night, before she comes up and never calls back (and she calls you bad, at least you pick the phone up instead of ignoring it.).

But for some reason she starts wearing it all the time around you in college. You don't want to get your hopes but it's blatantly obvious so, being the kind guy you are, you confront her about it.

"What's up the eyeshadow?" You casually question, flipping through the channels. You see her try and fight off a blush before answering.

"No reason."

You both know it's a lie, but you know also that the time isn't right just yet. So you keep your mouth shut and tell her to make you a sandwich.

She throws the pillow at you and you laugh. It's back to the old push-and-pull thing.

But that's okay because you've never been a fan of sappy things or talking about your feelings anyway, that was always Casey's forte.


	10. Childhood Dress

Casey took a deep breath, staring at herself in the tall mirror. You know she hasn't figured out that your standing there.

She twirls in her white gown, and you can't help but feel like you're living the life of the luckiest person in the universe.

She smiled at her reflection and whispered, "I'm getting married tomorrow", and she repeats it several times as if she's trying to tell herself something. "I'm getting married to Derek Venturi." She smiles "I'm marrying Derek Venturi!" and laughs, twirling with open arms around in front of the mirror.

She still hasn't noticed you. And for that you're thankful, because looking at her acting like a child, role-playing by herself, is amazing and funny. You're only 20 but you know that no matter what, Casey would be the only person you'll ever love-_because Casey is right. Casey is it for you. _

She lifts her veil and you have to hold a gasp back, you know she's beautiful, and not even done up as she would be tomorrow, but it still takes your breath away that someone could look so _absolutely, absurdly, perfect. _You want nothing more than to stride across the room, spin her back, and kiss her deeply. To look into her shattering crystal blue eyes that have never failed to stop your heart in it tracks, then to pull your eyes downwards, and see her breathtaking smile that would speed your heart like a horse race. You want nothing more than to walk over and call to _your girl, _to show her how much you love her and see her beauty. To tuck a lock of chocolate waves behind her ear, and grin at her tiny form.

But instead you let her carry on, to let the child Casey out because you've never seen her and you want to. To see the chaos and delicateness that she possessed; you've seen pictures, in a pin-striped dress or green shorts running around, as the camera caught her in a laugh and framed the beauty of it for eternity. Something that would be treasured earnestly, you know, to anyone that has the luck to possess it.

Taking a tea-cup, she raises an eyebrow and asks the air, "More tea, Hatter?" Over exaggerating every movement and word, you get your first look at the childish Casey.

You haven't ever loved her more.


	11. DreamCatcher

"Why do you even have that?" You ask, looking up at the pastel dream-catcher.

Casey spares it a fleeting look, before shrugging her shoulders and returning to unpacking the rest of her bag.

"Aren't you suppose to be Ms. Rational and Logical?" You mock, sauntering up behind her. Your head falls into the crook of her neck, her hands are still unfolding that shirt, and your hands slid up from the top of her hips, falling down and closing in a lock.

"Shut up, Derek."

You laugh into her, and feel her shiver. It makes you grin, because fuck, you still got it. Of course, you do, you're Derek Venturi and you'll always have it.

"_Der-ek," _She whines, and tries to shrug out of your grip.

"Just tell me," You mutter against her, moving your nose against her collarbone, pressing almost light kisses on the top of her.

You feel her sigh, resigned at your seduction, and twirl a piece of her hair, absentmindedly, nervously.

"Whenever we fight, and. And we don't make up before I fall asleep, I get scared that you're going to leave. The dream catcher is to take those away from me, and try to make me remember better times."

Your nose stops brushing against her, and you feel—_a slight, barely there—_tense up in your beautiful girlfriend's body.

You spin her around, pressing her curves into your muscles, and look at her.

"_That, _Case, will never happen."

Her gaze meets the floor, and you feel sorrow overflow inside of you. How could you let this happen to your Casey, and not even…

"Forever and after, Spacey," You say, and pick up her ring finger, "Or did you forget our promise?"

She smiles slightly at the infinity ring occupying her finger, and carry her along with their promises.

She gulps, teary-eyed, but not crying; you don't do tears, because you just can't stand to see her cry.

"Forever and after," She whispers back.


	12. Shock

Derek laughed a red cup in one hand, and another moving through the crowd.

He loved parties. He loved the feeling of a fuckload of teenagers dancing, beat droppings; constantly  
>pumped up coursed through him when the party was going on.<p>

He was grinning broadly, and moved past a dancing pair, before he stopped in shock at the scene before him.

Casey.

Making out with another girl.

He numbly noticed the bottle of vodka; only a quarter left.

He felt his pants tighten, and he saw Casey's tongue slip into the red head girl's mouth, who gripped Casey and slipped her hands up her top.

Her head fell backwards and she climbed on top of her friend, and before Derek could really register what was happening, they were dry humping.

Derek was panting.

Holy fuck.

He was pulling his stepsister off the other girl, pulling her against his chest.

"Fuck Casey," He moaned.

He felt her smirk, and she looked up at him; her eyelids heavily lidded with lust, biting her lip.

"Hello to you Derek."


	13. Red Velvet

You're sitting in the kitchen, eating a slice of Red Velvet cake.

There's some icing left on the fork, so you dip forward and suck it off.

A crash resounds through the wide space, and you see Casey running out the back door, tripping on her rush to leave.

"Case?"


	14. Wish

You sit back and wonder what it would be like.

Having her love you back.

It's a dream, but you still close your eyes and try to cast away the frustration building up inside of you and fill yourself with sweet visions.

You can only wish on every eyelash, shooting star, birthday candle, dandelion that she'll love you back.


End file.
